


Forever Person

by WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anti-Semitic Character, Anti-Semitic Slur, Antisemitism, Aromantic Bucky Barnes, Aromantic Characters written by an Aromantic Author, Aromantic Steve Rogers, Asexual Bucky Barnes, Asexual Characters Written by an Asexual Person, Asexual Steve Rogers, Implied Aromantic Sam Wilson, Implied Asexual Sam Wilson, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Acephobia, Internalized Arophobia, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Queerplatonic Partners, Queerplatonic relationship, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021
Summary: Пять раз, когда отношения между Стивом и Баки случайно можно было определить как платонические, и еще один раз, когда они выбрали это осознанно.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Низкий рейтинг тексты





	Forever Person

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forever Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599707) by [callmeautumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeautumn/pseuds/callmeautumn). 



> Примечания автора:  
> MASSIVE TW: в тексте есть антисемитские ругательства, осторожно
> 
> У нас недостаточно аро/эйс контента по этим двоим. Я вижу возможность — я пользуюсь ей!

**Бар в Бруклине, 1943**

Стив осматривает толпу, с нетерпением ожидая, когда Баки принесет напитки. В шумном баре много табачного дыма, который пока не вызвал у него приступа кашля, но _обязательно_ это сделает. Лучше бы Стиву к этому времени заглушить его пивом.

Кто-то трогает Стива за плечо. Он оборачивается и видит фею с широко раскрытыми глазами, обрамленными накрашенными ресницами. Он выше Стива, но барный стул маскирует разницу в росте. Его губы ярко-красного оттенка, из-за чего кожа в тусклом освещении выглядит немного восковой. Румяна смотрятся на его щеках карикатурно, слишком непохоже на настоящий румянец от напряжения или жара, который Стив привык видеть на мужских лицах. На его шее висит шарф, узор — красный горошек — выцвел от времени.

Стив не успевает ничего сказать — Баки появляется за плечом феи, прорываясь через толпу. Он выглядит как ангел земной: отглаженные коричневые брюки с идеальными стрелками, как учила ма Стива; белая рубашка с коротким рукавом, две верхние пуговицы расстегнуты; старые кожаные подтяжки — вишенка на торте. Его волосы взъерошены, на лице пробивается щетина, и Стив по-глупому радуется, что уже сидит и не может сделать ничего тупого. Например, свалиться с ног.

Баки и фея одновременно встречаются взглядами. Баки тормозит на доли секунды, которых хватает, чтобы в него врезалась девушка, которую кружит ее дама. Пиво проливается на его пальцы.

— Чего надо, Алан? — рявкает Баки, грохнув стаканы по столу. Пиво снова выплескивается на его руки. Он не стряхивает их.

Фея — очевидно, Алан — сразу сбрасывает всю фальшивую насмешливость и шарм. Его лицо идет красными пятнами под румянами, губы кривятся в одну ярко-красную линию. Его рука, только что мягко лежавшая на плече Стива, как будто выпускает когти. Стив пытается незаметно высвободиться. У него не получается сделать это мягко, и он дергается сильнее. Алан покачивается за ним, но потом приходит в себя и отстраняется так, будто рука Стива вызывает у него отвращение. Баки молча придвигается ближе, наклоняется и приобнимает Стива за плечи. Большим пальцем поглаживает ключицу в качестве извинения.

— Тебе следует кое-что знать, — рычит Алан, обращаясь к Стиву, — об этом засранце — он _использует_ тебя. Он на самом деле не педик...

— Захлопни свою шлюшью пасть, — начинает Баки.

— О, так _я_ шлюха? Может, для начала убедишься, что ты сможешь его поднять, перед тем как просить отсос.

— Я тебе заплатил, так какая разница? Ты получил свои деньги.

Алан злобно улыбается.

— Конечно, деньги — это _все_ , что волнует таких, как ты. У меня для тебя новость: нет в мире денег, которые смогут заставить меня снова тебе отсосать. Я пытался тебе помочь, но ты просто бракованный _жид_.

Алан плюет Баки в глаз и бросается прочь через все помещение, грубо расталкивая танцующих.

Баки рычит и с силой хватает Стива за руку.

— Пошли, — он мрачно бормочет. Стив протягивает руку, пытаясь вытереть плевок. Баки перехватывает его запястье и оно едва не скрипит в его жестких пальцах. — Я сказал, _пошли_. Собирай свой хлам.

Воздух вокруг неприятно холодный. Баки матерится, когда Стив вздрагивает, и снимает куртку, чтобы закинуть ему на плечи. Стив пытается спорить, но хмурый взгляд Баки его останавливает. Молчание между ними тяжелое и напряженное. Теперь Баки злобно смотрит на асфальт с неменьшей яростью. Поколебавшись, Стив прикасается к его руке. Свирепое, напряженное выражение лица едва ли смягчается, когда Баки поворачивается.

— Я понял, знаешь? Ты не педик… не такой. — Стив с трудом сдерживает подступающие слезы. Он думает: « _Проблема не в тебе_ ».

Баки рычит, грубо проводя рукой по волосам. 

— Это не то, Стиви, я просто... Я не... Я не знаю,— замолкает он с тяжелым вздохом. После долгой паузы он качает головой и снова проводит рукой по волосам. — Забудь.

Этой ночью Баки прижимается к нему сильнее, чем обычно. Он зарывается лицом в волосы Стива, руки и ноги стискивают его почти до удушья.

— Только ты, знаешь? 

— А?

Баки горячо вздыхает Стиву в затылок.

— Ты же знаешь, что у меня есть только ты. Ты мой, а я твой, и больше никого. Никаких дам, фей или еще кого, просто ты и я.

Стив откашливается и быстро моргает, ничего не видя из-за темноты. Он прячет боль глубоко в груди, пытаясь поверить, что ее нет. Она притупляется до привычной для мыслей о Баки тяжести в груди. 

— Да, — шепчет он. — Конечно.

  
  
  


**Здание склада, где-то в Европе, 1944**

Парфюм у Пегги сладкий и цветочный. Он щекочет нос Стива, хотя у него больше нет аллергии на цветы. Это первая из всех вещей, которые замечает Стив. Следующее — как настойчиво губы Пегги прижимаются к его губам, ее грудь — к его груди, тело — к телу. Он неловко кладет ладони на ее бедрах. Губы Стива все еще не передали в мозг сигнал о том, что его сейчас целуют. Он чисто механически повторяет движения Пегги.

Она отстраняется. Только усилием воли Стив сдерживает вздох облегчения.

— Ты напряженный.

Стив думает, что она хочет от него страсти. Про себя он думает, что она промахнулась. Еще он думает, что это не то, что можно сказать даме.

Говард выглядывает из-за ящиков, нацепив на лицо дьявольскую понимающую усмешку. 

— Терпеть не могу мешать влюбленным пташкам, — ухмыляется он, — но нам пора выдвигаться, если мы хотим добраться до твоих маленьких друзей.

От одного лишь упоминания о Баки, пускай и вскользь, Стив выпрямляется. Он отодвигает Пэгги так мягко, как может. В его груди пульсирует тоска и надежда, прямо за ребрами, как будто сердце может выпрыгнуть и отправиться за Баки самостоятельно.

Через пару дней Пегги находит Стива в баре. Он закинул руку на плечо Баки и, склонившись, слушает его рассказ. Ее платье красивого красного цвета. Он не делает ей комплимент.

Стиву приходится представить их друг другу, он замечает, что Баки напряженно улыбается. Пегги очень вежлива, даже очаровательна, но она не задерживается. Когда она уходит, ее улыбка грустная, задумчивая и, что важнее всего, понимающая.

Стив качает головой и снова кладет руку на плечо Баки.

— Это кто-то важный?

Если бы спросил кто-нибудь другой, Стив бы сказал «да»и принялся рассказывать о ее доблести. Но спрашивает не кто-то другой, а Баки.

— Неа, — говорит он. — Не о чем беспокоиться.

Стив заставляет себя запомнить эту мягкую улыбку, которую Баки посылает ему украдкой, и давление в груди немного ослабевает. Этого хватает, чтобы ненадолго забыть стоящую между ними путаницу и вину.

  
  
  


**Вокруг костра, Альпы, 1944**

Стив цепенеет. Он опустошен. Он не способен чувствовать. Дуган передает ему пиво. Он отхлебывает, не отводя взгляда от горящего перед ним костра. Гейб присаживается рядом с ним на бревно. Вся команда выходит из темноты и рассаживается вокруг огня. 

— Мы сожалеем, — тихо говорит Гейб.

— Мы знаем, что он был твоим, эм… он был твоим дружком, — добавляет Морита через огонь.

— По нему будут скорбеть, — объявляет Хэппи.

Стив устал от слез. Он устал рыдать, устал засыпать без обернувшегося вокруг него Баки, устал думать о том, кем же они, черт возьми, друг другу приходились. Он допивает пиво, бросает бутылку в снег и покидает тесное одиночество костра ради уединенного одиночества своей палатки. За грудной клеткой колотится, но теперь ему не станет легче. Ему просто придется прожить остаток жизни с этой болью в груди за мертвеца, которого он любил, но не мог делать это по всем правилам, и который, казалось, тоже никогда не мог любить его как надо.

Через две недели он направляет нос своего самолета в лед.

  
  
  


**Напротив телевизора, 2016**

Стив зарывается лицом в волосы Баки. Они уже не пахнут гвоздичным табаком, который он курил, как дымоход, много лет назад, но духи, которыми он пользуется, удивительно похожи на те, что он носил в тридцатых.

— Перестань меня обнюхивать, — смеется Баки. — У меня тут фильм.

Стив смеется вместе с ним, но в основном из-за аттракциона безумного счастья, на котором он катается последние одиннадцать месяцев. Баки дома; дома и рядом, и объявлен невиновным. Да, многое изменилось. Но многое осталось до головокружения прежним. Они замолкают и смотрят на Моану с ее небольшой компанией. Из всех просмотренных диснеевских мультфильмов, этот, безусловно, их любимый. 

Дверь издает короткий предупреждающий щелчок, прежде чем Тони Старк, в комплекте с костюмом и солнцезащитными очками в два часа дня, входит. Баки едва заметно вздрагивает. Стив подбадривает его легким почесыванием макушки.

— А вот и наши голубки, — хмыкает Тони. Он, скорее всего, даже не понимает — и Стив точно не будет тем, кто ему об этом скажет, — как сильно он похож на Говарда. Настолько, что у Стива кружится голова. Ладонь Баки лежит на его колене под одеялом, тяжелая и твердая.

Тони без всяких приглашений присаживается на ближайшее кресло.

Баки фыркает.

— Давай, Тони, можешь начать, — сухо говорит Баки. — Не стесняйся. Чувствуй себя как дома, как будто ты ничего не прервал.

Вместо того, чтобы испугаться, как честно надеялся Баки, Тони только наклоняется ближе.

— Я смотрю, вы как раз встали, чтобы освежиться после… — Он опускает голову, чтобы пялиться на них поверх солнечных очков.

— Ты говоришь отвратительные вещи. — Стив даже не старается скрыть гримасу. 

Тони хватается за сердце с широко открытым ртом, притворившись, что ему больно.

— Меня ранил наш драгоценный Робокоп.

— Да что ты, — хмыкает Баки.

Тони, потому что это Тони, не может просто смотреть на путешествие Моаны, не разрушив спокойную обстановку.

— Ита-а-ак, — начинает он. Баки тяжело вздыхает. Стив прячет смешок у него в волосах. — Верховный суд легализовал однополые браки, — наконец говорит он.

— Ага, — соглашается Баки, — еще год назад.

Тони мычит в знак согласия, но не продолжает. Стив сдерживает раздраженный вздох. Неважно, девяносто девять ему или двадцать девять, он слишком стар для того, чтобы ходить вокруг да около.

— И что с того, Тони.

Тони поднимает руки в капитуляции. 

— О, ничего, ничего. Просто интересно, когда вы двое свяжете себя узами брака, вот и все. Мы заключили пари, и я заинтересован в выигрыше. Так что если вы двое поторопитесь и сделаете то, чего, как все знают, вы давно ждете, было вы _отлично_. 

Баки напрягается, как пружина.

— Тебе лучше уйти. — Говорит он сухо, в фразе однозначно читается приказ. 

Тони, который не может остановиться и не переступить черту, наклоняется в безудержном восторге. 

— О-о-о, — напевает он. — Похоже на драму. Это Кэпскимо тебе отказал? Или Робокоп сам вернул ему кольцо?

Баки с рыком встает, и Стив ловит его на полпути, обхватывая за талию, чтобы не дать прибить Тони Старка. Инстинкт, кажется, единственное, что заставляет Тони отступить назад. Он радостно улыбается.

— Тони, — предупреждающе говорит Стив. — Ты злоупотребляешь нашим гостеприимством.

Тони вновь вскидывает руки. 

— Ладно, ладно. Я чувствую, когда мне не рады.

— Разве? — рявкает Баки.

Тони хихикает, убегая через парадную дверь. В тот момент, когда он уходит, Баки вырывается из хватки Стива и срывается в их комнату. Хотя Стив вздрагивает от хлопнувшей двери, он не следует за ним.

Стив уговаривает его перестать дуться с помощью бифштекса и сладкого картофеля. После того, как они убрали посуду и устроились на диване, чтобы посмотреть  « _ Ночь на Земле _ » , Баки вползает в объятия Стива. Стиву остается только принять этот супер-асасинский сверток без особых жалоб. Дыхание Баки напротив его шеи теплое и влажное, возвращает его в прошлое к другой ссоре, другому извинению, в ситуацию, так отличающуюся от этой.

— Прости меня, — говорит наконец Баки.

— За что?

— Не знаю, что со мной не так, — заключает Баки. Он опускает голову ниже, и теперь его дыхание касается воротника футболки. — Я просто...

— Эй, — прерывает Стив. — Ты правда думаешь, что тебе нужно что-то мне объяснять? После всего, через что мы прошли? — Он мягко сжимает Баки. — К тому же, я сам не жажду, чтобы мы поженились. 

Неприкрытая надежда в глазах Баки почти разбивает Стиву сердце.

— Нет?

— Нет.

Они лежат так до восхода солнца, обдавая друг друга дыханием в безопасности объятий.

  
  
  


****Обнимаясь в постели, 2018****

Стив просыпается от того, что Баки хмуро смотрит в свой мобильный. Это не сбивало бы так с толку, если бы не было — Стив поворачивается, чтобы проверить их прикроватные часы — два часа ночи. Он хрюкает, все еще полусонный, и ерзает, пока не устраивается поудобнее на... на всем Баки.

— Пчему ты не спшь?

Баки рассеянно проводит рукой по волосам Стива.

— Люди.

— Ккие еще люди?

— Журналисты.

Стив шарится рукой, пока не находит телефон, а затем бесцеремонно швыряет его через всю комнату. 

— Жрналсты пзже. А щас спи.

  
  


Позже наступает за столом во время завтрака. Стив ставит тарелку, полную яиц, бекона, плюс овсянки для Баки и парой полосок бекона для Наташи.

— Спасибо, малыш, — бурчит Баки, пялясь в свой телефон.

Стив вырывает устройство из его рук.

— Уже позже, — Баки сразу же спорит.

— Никаких телефонов за столом.

— С каких пор?!

— С тех пор, как у тебя появилась зависимость от твоего проклятого телефона в два часа ночи.

— Почему ты вдруг прилип к телефону? — Голос Наташи звучит одновременно и скучающим, и дразнящим. Стив немедленно настороживается.

Баки переводит свой угрюмый взгляд на еду, выражение лица становится все более сложным, когда он замолкает. Стив сразу узнает этот взгляд и напрягается еще сильнее.  _ Значит, пришло время исправлять последствия. _

— Парочка тупых папарацци, — пробует Стив. — Ничего такого.

Если судить по лицу Наташи, она не собирается так легко его отпускать. Она говорит Баки что-то длинное и сложное по-русски. Он огрызается немедленно, практически рыча.

Хотя Стив говорит по-русски не больше пяти слов, он свободно говорит на языке Баки. Он узнал бы этот виноватый разочарованный взгляд, где угодно. 

— Эй, — перебивает он по-английски. — Может быть, мы просто позавтракаем, а это оставим как есть.

Баки вгрызается в еду с злостью, совершенно не подходящей для их завтрака на солнечной кухне. Наташа, непривычно подавленная, грызет кусок сала. 

Стив тяжело вздыхает и заставляет себя спокойно есть.

Меньше чем через час Стив, обнаружив объективно ужасную фотографию с ними, держащимися за руки, узнает, что они с Баки самая популярная гей-пара в интернете. Стив чувствует, как его сердце уходит в пятки. У каждого из них свой способ справиться со стрессом: Баки идет на стрельбище, а Стив звонит Сэму.

— Привет! В общем, эм... Можно попросить совет?

— Приветствую, друг, которого я не вижу месяцами! У меня все хорошо, спасибо, что спросил! Да, у моей матери тоже все в порядке — рак все еще ее не одолел! Да, конечно, у меня есть немного свободного времени и моральных сил. Я могу выслушать твои проблемы и дать совет!

— Извини, Сэм, — морщится Стив.

— Не парься, друг. Так чего тебе? — Его смех как бальзам для нервов.

Стив так и видит себя со стороны: как он сидит на диване и вываливает все подробности на человека, живущего у черта на куличиках. Стив едва ли может сформулировать проблему: его чувства к Баки одновременно и такие же, как к другим друзьям, и намного глубже; он чувствует себя виноватым из-за нежелания заниматься сексом с Баки, и, по правде, его тошнит от этой мысли. Еще он чувствует вину за то, что удерживает его рядом с собой, хотя у Баки могли быть полноценные отношения с кем-то другим. Он даже убедил себя в том, что мог бы пустить в их дом кого-то еще, если Баки захочет с этим кем-то что-то большее — за это он тоже чувствует вину и смятение.

Сэм очень долго молчит, настолько долго, что Стиву кажется, что связь оборвалась.

— А, да, я здесь. Я просто пытаюсь над тобой не смеяться.

— Смеяться надо мной? — сразу же напрягается Стив.

— Иногда ты бываешь таким убийственно серьезным. Расслабьтесь, капитан Роджерс, Боже. А то вы так никуда не продвинетесь.

— Просто, чтобы ты знал: твой совет не работает.

Сэм смеется, и Стив не может не присоединиться.

— Ладно, ладно, так что со мной, доктор Уилсон? 

— Знаешь ли ты, что такое асексуальность и аромантичность? И это все про людей, умник.

Так наступают самые яркие тридцать минут в жизни Стивена Гранта Роджерса. 

— Короче говоря, — подводит Сэм. — Расслабься и поговори словами через свой Всея Американский рот с Баки. Добро пожаловать в клуб. Пришлю тебе пару значков, когда центр соизволит выдать мне зарплату.

— Погоди, так ты… ты, как я… тоже, как мы?

— Пока, Роджерс!

Стив отодвигает телефон и видит, как черный экран сменяется домашним экраном — на заставке стоит селфи, которое Баки сделал в золотом послеполуденном сиянии окон башни. Стив собрал все свое мужество, которого у него никогда не было достаточно.

— ДЖАРВИС?

— Да, капитан?

— Можешь, пожалуйста, позвать Баки из стрельбища?

— Разумеется, сэр.

  
  


****Плюс один****

Когда Стив заканчивает свою речь, Баки выглядит как зверь, посаженный в клетку. Он вышагивает вдоль стены, высоко подняв плечи.

— Давай все проясним: ты не хочешь трахаться и ты не хочешь… _ты не можешь_ влюбиться.

Стив облизывает губы. Стук в его груди заходится с удвоенной силой.

— Думаю, это, на самом деле, немного сложнее, но… грубо говоря — да.

Баки наконец останавливается.

— Но ты же не хочешь все между нами закончить?

— Нет, — Стив торопится подтвердить. — Да, мне нравится то, что у нас есть, я просто… эм… я нашел эту анкету. В интернете. Ладно, это Сэм мне ее отправил… и, эм, может, это на самом деле глупо, но мне показалось, что это может оказаться полезным? Возможно… 

Он протягивает тонкий лист бумаги, чтобы Баки мог его прочесть.

— Если честно, я не знаю,почему оно зеленое … — бормочет Стив, пока Баки бегает глазами по листу.

Он задыхается, когда Баки вылетает из комнаты. Мгновение спустя Баки врывается обратно, на этот раз с ручками в руке.

Он тяжело оседает на пол, но при этом с каким-то странным почтением кладет анкету на кофейный столик. Баки аккуратно заполняет форму синими, обводя или зачеркивая варианты. Стив, как послушный мальчик, смотрит куда угодно, но не туда.

Баки поднимает голову и смотрит на Стива. 

— Теперь ты, — без излишеств говорит он. Когда Стив садится рядом, Баки протягивает красную ручку.

Стив делает глубокий вдох и начинает свой путь вниз по странице.

_ СЕЙЧАС уровень физической близости между нами такой.  _ Баки поставил крестик с правой стороны везде, где нарисована парочка обнимающихся фигурок (которые, кстати, жутко на них похожи). Стив осторожно ставит поверх крестиков Баки свои.

_ Я хочу, чтобы мы СТАЛИ настолько близки.  _ Синий кружок обводит их общий крестик. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Баки, который с восторженным вниманием наблюдает за ручкой. Когда Баки наконец смотрит на него, Стив слегка улыбается. Баки нервно мигает в ответ.

_ Я хочу, чтобы мы занимались этим. _ Баки обвел: «ходить куда-то вместе», «обниматься» и «держаться за руки». «Легкие поцелуи» Баки обвел несколько раз, окружив маленькими восклицательными знаками. Он также осторожно пометил пунктиром «заниматься сексом» и «глубокие поцелуи», оставив вопросительный знак рядом с каждым кругом.

Желание спросить его, что означают эти примечания, почти непреодолимо. Вместо этого Стив обводит кругом все пункты, на которые решительно согласен, и обводит «спать в одной постели» для ровного счета. Баки рядом с ним издает чуть слышный смешок. Они обмениваются легкими улыбками, прежде чем Стив возвращается к анкете.

_ На самом деле я не хочу делать. _ Ручка Стива тянется в сторону пунктирных кружков, но он быстро одергивает себя. Наблюдательный, как всегда, Баки толкает его плечом.

— Ты не будешь врать. Не за мой счет.

С тяжелым вздохом Стив кивает и перечеркивает «заниматься сексом» и «глубокие поцелуи» длинными аккуратными линиями.

— Извини, — шепчет он. Он глупо ощущает себя виноватым. — Я глупо ощущаю себя виноватым.

Баки неодобрительно фыркает.

— Не за что винить себя, Стиви. Не хочешь, так не хочешь. Ничего страшного.

— Да, но ты обвел это!

— Ага. Но, честно говоря, я не очень хочу, чтобы кто-то прикасался ко мне ниже пояса. Звучит отлично, но по факту, жамкать бубенцы — такое себе, не фонтан. 

Это, как ни странно, вырывает у Стива смешок. Он пытается подавить хохот, но прежде чем осознает это, они оба падают, смеясь, как два болвана.

— По факту, жамкать бубенцы, — задыхается Стив.

Баки вытирает слезы, текущие по щекам.

— Я не знаю, как еще это назвать, — оправдывается он. — Неважно, дамочка это, или дружок, или еще кто… жамкать бубенцы не так уж и весело, это действие сильно переоценено.

— Что ж, — говорит Стив. — Я думаю, мы наконец-то установили, что в этом доме бубенцы не жамкают, так что все в порядке.

_ Я хочу называть тебя своим _____. Я хочу быть твоим _____. _ Последний вопрос на листе. Стив осторожно водит пальцем по синим чернилам, беззвучно произнося слова во внезапно наступившей тишине, прежде чем наконец собраться с духом. Стив не думает, что он когда-либо испытывал такую тяжесть в груди.

— Родственная душа, — мягко читает Стив.

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Ага, — нерешительно говорит он. — Моя родственная душа.

— И ты хочешь быть моей родственной душой, — уточняет Стив, глядя на строчку ниже.

Баки кивает, тяжело сглатывая.

— Если ты захочешь, конечно.

Стив нервно облизывает губы и поворачивается к Баки. Его глаза вдруг оказываются так близко. Они такие серые. Теперь очередь Стива сглотнуть. Он наклоняется.

Они соприкасаются лбами, и Баки ненадолго закрывает глаза, прежде чем широко их открыть. Стив пытается заговорить, но все, что у него выходит — хрип. Он прочищает горло и пытается снова.

— Можно мне поцеловать тебя?

Баки кивает и тоже тихо прокашливается.

— Давай, жги.

Стив смеется, а за ним и Баки, и их губы сталкиваются в сладкой и мягкой ласке. Они отстраняются одновременно. Стив дышит легко, в полную грудь, возможно, впервые в жизни. Смотреть в глаза Баки — все равно что смотреть на солнце, но он не может отвести взгляд. Ни сейчас, ни, может быть, никогда больше.

— Спасибо, — вздыхает Стив.

— Какой смысл благодарить меня, — бормочет Баки. — Когда моя родственная душа — самый милый парень в мире.

Щеки Стива болят от того, как сильно он улыбается, но он не собирается прекращать.

**Author's Note:**

> Если Вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, пройдите по ссылке в начале и поставьте кудос автору :)


End file.
